1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cloning firmware stored in a server, and particularly to systems and methods for firmware cloning.
2. Description of Background
In large corporate computing environments, it is not uncommon to have hundreds, if not thousands, of computer servers. Maintenance of such a large number of computer servers can be costly and time consuming. Often the computer server's firmware has to be updated to repair security or networking issues. Information technology professionals often have to take on the tedious, costly and time consuming task of individually updating each server with the latest firmware and software updates. Still, in a computing environment with hundreds or thousands of servers, it's not uncommon for some servers to receive a complete suite of firmware updates, while some servers only receive a partial firmware update. This lack of consistency among the various servers often results in inefficiencies and other problems on the network. What is needed is a method of automatically cloning the firmware among the plurality of servers such that every server contains the same updates.